


Author's Note From Fucking Christ Himself

by SmutJesus



Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: I'm sorry but I'm really fucking busy, Other, Please send me ideas cuz I AM STILL WRITING TRUST ME, it just takes hell of a lot longer now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: If you are too lazy to read (I am, honestly), here is a summary:1) I am really fucking busy, I don't have time to scratch my own ass let alone write literal porn.2) Don't give up on me because I am still writing, I treat this as something akin to a mini-job, so please have faith (how ironic, I know).3) Stay safe, don't do drugs kids.4) I can't believe THIS is the first non-rated work I've made. Says a lot about me doesn't it, then?
Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Author's Note From Fucking Christ Himself

I haven’t posted in around two weeks or so, but I’m not giving up on this series or writing in general anytime soon. When I get a good idea, I will always do my best to transfer it into words so that anyone can read it, but for now, I am busy as fuck.

To define ‘busy as fuck,’ I am now a school captain and am doing many speeches in front of my ENTIRE FUCKING SCHOOL (so maybe it’s just a little stressful and time consuming), as well as doing an advanced placement which means that whatever I get in this subject may inherently affect my ATAR (the final score at the end of high school which determines if you can get into university).

As I am writing this it just feels like an excuse for me to slack off, because I treat this as a job for myself-and you, of course-so sometimes I may not be able to post as often. I would rather post occasionally with something at the best of my ability than spewing out shit just so I can burden you with having to read that fucking rubbish. No.

Hope everyone is having a good 2021, and succeeding in whatever responsibilities are currently plaguing their lives.


End file.
